Scream! Beach Vacation!
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: L, Light, Matt dan Mello liburan di pantai tapi, hal-hal yang tidak terduga terus terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, sifat asli mereka terkuak... MM and LL


Title: Scream! Beach Vacation!  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Summary: L, Light, Matt dan Mello liburan di pantai tapi, hal-hal yang tidak terduga terus terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, sifat asli mereka terkuak... MM and LL

**Author's Note **Pertama kalinya saya buat LL, please be nice~ Oh iya, humornya agak garing... XD

* * *

"Pantai?" Light menutup koran yang sedang dia baca.

"Iya, kita diundang Matt dan Mello." L memasukan handuk dan benda lain yang akan dibutuhkan.

"Tapi kok mendadakan begini?"

"Tenang aja, Light-kun, semuanya udah kusiapin kok..."

"Hmm, pantai dimana?"

"Tadinya mau ke Bali... Tapi akhirnya kita memutuskan akan ke Hawaii." L mengambil permen yang ada di kulkas dan menaruhnya di tas.

"Oh, ya udah deh. Sekali-sekali boleh juga."

"Aku udah beli tiket pesawatnya, Matt dan Mello baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus di Amerika, mereka sudah ada disana."

**Meanwhile...**

"Mello! Beach of all place!" Matt masih aja teriak-teriak.

"Kamu itu apa sih?! Kemaren kamu setuju kok!"

"Eh?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Matt, karena kasus yang kali ini dah selesai dengan memuaskan, gimana kalau kita ke Hawaii? Ngga gitu jauh dari sini kan?"_

_"YES!! YESS!!" Matt masih menekan tombol psp dengan ekstrim._

_"Eh? Kamu setuju? Gimana kalau undang L dan Light?"_

_"OH YEAH!"_

_"Hmm, kamu semangat begitu... Oke deh."_

_"HOORAY!!!" YES! Matt sudah berhasil mencapai level 99!_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Err... Itu kan..."

"Udahlah! Cepet matiin lampunya! Udah malem nih!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Matahari siang di musim summer yang panas itu telah bersinar. Light dan L telah tiba di Hawaii namun mereka belum juga melihat Matt ataupun Mello. Jadi, mereka memutuskan akan ganti baju dulu...

"MELLO! AKU NGGA MAU KE PANTAAAAIII!!!!" Matt nangis-nangis.

"JEEZ, GET OVER IT, MATT!" Mello menarik Matt yang sedang memeluk pohon kelapa.

"Ah, itu Matt dan Mello." L berkata. "Guys!!!"

"Ah, itu L!" Mello melepaskan pegangannya dari Matt yang masih memeluk kuat-kuat di batang, menyebabkan kepalanya membentur pohon kelapa. "Ups."

"Auu..."

"Ayo Matt, kita ganti baju dulu!"

**5 minutes later**

"Err, Ryuuzaki

"Ya?" L masih menjilati es krim di tangannya.

"Kamu merasa ngga kok kayaknya banyak yang liatin kita...?"

"Perasaanmu saja, Light-kun."

Matt dan Mello berjalan mendekati Light dan L sementara beberapa cewe berbisik-bisik sambil nge-blush. Mereka melirik kedua cowo itu. Matt merasa diperhatikan, karena itu ia melihat balik ke cewe yang tersenyum kepadanya. Cowo ber-google itu tersenyum balik, membuat mereka berteriak kegirangan.

"Matt, kenapa kamu dari tadi protes aja tentang pantai sih?"

"Err.. Sebenernya... Aku... err, nevermind..."

"Ano..." Seorang cewe manis mendekati tempat Light dan L berada. "Tadi saya beli es krim kelebihan..." Dia menyodorkan es krim vanilla di tangannya.

"Ah, untukku? Terima kasih." L mengambilnya dengan senang hati dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"A-ah!"

"KYAAA!!! LIHAT LIHAT!!!! YA AMPUN!! DIA TERSENYUM KEPADAMU!!!" Teman-temannya yang lain berteriak kegirangan. "HOW LUCKY!!"

"......" Light cuma bisa bengong.

"Hmm, kita udah disini... berenang yuk!" Mello berkata.

"Hah?! B-b-b-b-b-b-be...renang?!?"

"Iyalah! Di pantai lu ngapain lagi kalo bukan berenang?"

"Er... godain cewek?"

"COUGH!!!"

"Ehehehe..he...hehe..." Matt ketawa garing tapi, langsung berenti ketika ngeliat Mello yang pasang tampang pembunuh. "Sigh... Bercanda..."

"Ayo berenang!"

"Ngga mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"A...aku... NGGA BISA BERENANG!!!!!!!!!" Matt berteriak keras sekali. "Ehehe... aku... ngga bisa berenang...."

"Ngga percaya." Mello mengangkat badan cowo itu dengan mudah, membuat semua cewe berteriak kegirangan. Di hitungan ke tiga, Mello melempar Matt ke air.

"AAHH!!! BLUP BBLUPP...!!! AAAHH!!!" Ombak menyeret cowo berambut merah itu menjauh. "MELLO! TOLONG!!!!!"

"Hah! Jangan bohongin aku!"

"... A...AKU... SER...IUS!!! AKU TE..NGGELEM...!!!"

"Err..."

"MEELLOOOO!!!!" Matt menggoyangkan tangannya tapi, ombak menyeretnya makin jauh.

"Matt..? Kamu ngga usah sampai sejauh itu membohongiku..."

"MEELL-" Suaranya tidak terdengar lagi...

"MATT!!!! SHIT!" Dengan cepat, ia berlari dan berenang untuk menyelamatkan Matt yang ternyata memang betulan tenggelam. Mello mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mendorong ombak-ombak kuat itu kembali ke belakang. Ia menarik napas dan menyelam ke dasar dan melihat Matt ada disana, dengan mata tertutup dan mulut yang terbuka sedikit. Ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Matt (CHOO CHWEETT) dan membawanya ke atas. "PWAH!"

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Mello menggendong Matt 'bridal style' sebelum ia meletakkan pacarnya (?) itu ke matras yang telah digelar. "MATT!! BANGUN, MATT!!!"

"Matt kenapa, Mello?" L menghampirinya

"Di-dia tenggelam... Ini semua salahku! Kalau saja aku percaya kepadanya..."

"Kalau begitu pakai saja ini!!!" Dengan cepat, L membuka risleting tasnya, isinya tak lain tak bukan adalaaaah... KUE!!! Lalu, ia menyumpel kue-kue itu ke mulut Matt. "Kalau saya pingsan, Light pasti melakukan ini!"

"TAPI MATT KAN-"

"Sudah, percaya padaku, Mello!"

"Ryuuzaki! Matt itu kan berbeda! Orang yang normal seperti ini-"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang yang normal seperti Matt' hah?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!! Anyway... Matt... harus diberi napas buatan..."

"UOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Fangirls langsung berteriak. Beberapa ada yang mau volunteer untuk memberi napas buatan... ada yang mengambil kamera mereka...

"Mello... kamu siap?" L bertanya.

_DEG! "Holy shit! Mello... mau mencium aku?!" _Matt yang ternyata udah bangun dari kue-kue itu menutup matanya lagi. _"Aku akan pura-pura pingsan aja..."_

"Ke-kenapa aku...?"

"Kalau kamu tidak mau, aku bisa kok melakukannya..." L berkata simpel

"ASDFKRWVTW#bv y%#6YV53!!!MELLO! INI SALAH KAMU, KAMU YANG HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!!!" Light langsung memotong

"Ba-baiklah..." Cowo blonde itu menarik napas.

_DEG DEG DEG... _Ngga Matt, ngga fangirls, ngga fanboys (WUE TE EF?) semuanya doki-doki.

Bibir Mello semakin mendekat sementara fangirls sudah siap mengabadikan momen itu. 8 Cm... wajah Mello memerah, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya sejak ia mendapatkan Matt sebagai pacarnya. Kalau ini bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya, Mello tidak apa-apa malu di depan umum begini... (CHOO CHWEEETT)

0.5 cm..."

"BWAH!!! ANJING! MELLO MULUTMU BAU!!!!" Matt membuka matanya dan karena ia kaget, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Mello yang lembut. Semua fangirls berteriak-teriak kegirangan dan memotret kejadian itu...

"Huaaa!! Persediaan makanan manisku ludeeesss!!!!" L berbalik untuk melihat Light dengan tampang puuppy eyes. "Light-kun... Belikan aku kue...."

Mampus. Belikan L kue = dompet kosong. Light berdiri dan berlari, diikuti oleh L.

"Tunggu, Light-kun!!"

"Ah, Ryuuzaki!!" Mereka berdua kejar-kejaran di tepi laut layaknya pasangan di komik shoujo.

"Light-kun!!"

"Ryuuzaki!!"

Fangirls menangis terharu, melihat kebahagiaan pasangan so sweet tersebut. Dengan background yang sparkle-sparkle, mereka terus kejar-kejaran...

"Kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi!"

"Kenapa aku?! Kan kamu yang melakukannya!"

"................" Matt dan Mello hanya bengong mendengar setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Seperti orang yang baru aja melakukan 'you know what'.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Light-kun... Kembalikan apa yang seharusnya milikku!"

"Itu semua bukan salahku!" Tanpa disadari, L telah ada persis di belakang Light, larinya cepat sekali ternyata...

"Light-kun!!!!!" Dia meloncat ke Light dan mereka berdua terhempas di pasir.

"Ah... Ryuuzaki..." Light membuat suara yang moe. "Kamu berat..."

JGER!!!!!

Two words that blow the romantic atmosphere away...

"Tolong, tahan... sehari tanpa makanan manis.. Aku lagi ngga mood buat beli..."

"Kalau begitu Light-kun harus menggantikan makanan manisku dengan sesuatu yang lebih mengasyikan!"

"Le-lebih mengasyikan itu..."

_**Light's imagination**_

_"Ahh! More, Light-kun!" L terus mengerang ketika Light menjilati lehernya._

_"Be quiet a bit, somebody might hear us..." Ia terus menelusuri setiap sentimeter kulit mulus milik L dan mendarat di..._

_"Ahh...! Light-kun!!"_

**_REALITY_**

"Light-kun? Oi? WUOOOOOIIII!!!!!" L berteriak histeris ngeliat Light ngiler.

"AAH! Ry-Ryuuzaki... AAAHHH!!!!" Light berlari dengan wajah yang merah ketika melihat wajah L dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Kenapa dia?" L cengo.

"Ah anyway, L... ini udah sore. Mau cari hotel?"

"Oh, ayuk..."

Jadi, setelah menangkap Light yang masih histeris, mereka keliling Hawaii untuk mencari hotel namun, mereka tidak beruntung. Semua hotel telah penuh. Hari juga sudah malam dan tiba-tiba gerimis. Mereka langsung berlari dan melihat sebuah rumah kecil.

"Permisi..." Light mengetuk pintunya.

"Ah." Seseorang membukakannya.

"Bisakah kami menginap disini? Kami bisa bayar." Ia berkata sopan.

"Ah, ya... Kebetulan ada satu kamar kosong..." Pemilik rumah tua itu mengantar 4 detektif itu ke sebuah kamar yang sudah reyot dan kotor. "Ini satu-satunya kamar yang ada. Selamat malam!" Dia menutup pintunya.

"Kotor sekali!!" Light terbersin-bersin.

"Ahh!! Akhirnya!" Matt langsung masuk ke kasur yang ada dilantai. "Mmmnnhh!"

"Hentikan itu setiap kali kau masuk ke ranjang, Matt. Itu membuatku..."

"Tapi ini nyamann!! Nnnnhhh...!!" Ia meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Matt, tolong." Mello duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Ya, kita tak punya pilihan lain. Ya kan, Light-kun...?"

"Ryuuzaki. Ranjangya cuma satu."

"Tapi cukup untuk kita berempat." L tersenyum. "Aku akan tidur disini, kamu di kanan ya!" Ia berkata seraya masuk ke ranjang, di sebelah Matt.

"Hhh..." Light membuka selimutnya dan melihat... "HIII KECOOAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!" Dia langsung memeluk L, kecoaknya kabur. "AAAH CICAAAAKK!!!!"

"Diam, Light, kau berisik." Mello sweatdropped.

"Anyway, ayo kita tidur." L berkata.

**Midnight**

"Nnnhh! Me-Mello!!"

"Ahh... Light-kun! Don't be so rough!"

"Me...llo! Stop touching that pla- Ah!!!"

"Mnnh... What if somebody catch us...Nnhh...?"

"............." Mello menutup kupingnya mendengar igauan L dan Matt yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Aaahh... Your skin is so smooth, Mells..." Matt tersenyum sambil mengelus dada L.

"Nnh... Touch me more, Light-kun..." L memeluk Matt.

"Si-sialan... Mana bisa tidur aku?!" Light menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Perlahan, dia menyalakan lampu dan melihat Matt dan L yang bajunya sudah terangkat sampai leher, memegang dada satu sama lain.

"Ahh! More... more!!"

"Yes, Mello! Nnnh!!!"

Sang seme-uke bengong ngeliat uke-seme mereka...

"KALIAN BERDUA, STOP!!!!!!" Tidak tahan lagi, mereka berteriak.

"UAAHH!!! Err... Matt-kun...! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan baju terangkat begitu?" L bertanya.

"A-aku... Kamu sendiri kenapa?" Matt nunjuk baju L yang tersingkap ke atas, sama sepertinya.

"Oh well. Ayo kembali tidur." Kali ini, Light meminta agar dirinya dan L bertukar tempat.

**An hour later**

"Matt..." Mello merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk seme nyah tapi, sebelahnya kosong. "Matt...?" Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan bahwa dia hanya sendiri di kamar itu. "Err.. Light? L??" Kosong, kamar itu kosong. "Everyone??"

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Terdengar bunyi langkah seseorang, membuat bulu kuduk Mello berdiri.

_BRAK!_

Terdengar suara tabrakan di luar, Mello makin takut. "SOMEONE?!?" Ia berteriak.

_Drip... drip..._

Terdengar suara tetesan air dari kamar mandi.

_Tap... tap... tap... BRAK! Drip... drip..._

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Cowo blonde itu menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut ketika mendengar jendela, pintu kamar dan pintu kamar mandi terbuka secara bersamaan.

Suara langkah kaki semakin terdengar... mendekat dan mendekat.... Tiba-tiba sesuatu menindih badannya.

"ARGGHH!!!" Ia berteriak tanpa membuka selimutnya. Sesuatu diatasnya membuka selimut tersebut, Mello menutup matanya, ia mengeluarkan air mata saking takutnya.

"..." Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya, menghapus air mata di wajahnya. "Kenapa kamu menangis, Mello?"

"MATT!!!" Reflek, cowo blonde itu memeluk Matt.

"A-ah..." Matt nge-blush dan memeluk balik.

"Wah, kamu bangun, Mello..." L mengucek matanya. "Maaf, tadi kami ngga bisa tidur jadi, memutuskan untuk keluar."

"Iya, tapi Matt bilang dia ngga mau ninggalin kamu sendiri dan memutuskan untuk ke toilet." Light berkata.

"Ah..." Mello tersenyum. "Sankyuu, Matt..."

"Ii n da yo!"

**The next day**

"Ah, Mello, kita harus kembali ke Jepang." L berkata.

"Oh, begitu... Kita juga sebenarnya harus kembali ke New York." Matt menjawab.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa ya, senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian... Light-kun, kamu juga." L menepuk pundak Light.

"Y-ya... liburannya... me-menyenangkan... _Yeah, that is so... 'FUN'._"

"Bagus kalau begitu... Sampai jumpa...!"

Dan begitulah akhir dari liburan panjang empat orang-orang yang kurang waras ini. Semunya telah kembali normal.... Ya... normal...

**Matt & Mello**

"MAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!! KAMU INI TIDAK BERGUNA! SANA KELUAR!!!!" Mello mendepak Matt keluar ruangan.

"MELLO!!! AKU KAN CUMA GAGAL SEKALI INI! AKU COBA LAGI DEH NGE-HACKNYA!! MEEELLSSSS!!!!!"

**L & Light**

"Light-kun..."

"Ada apa, Ryuuzaki?"

"Kau adalah Kira!"

"What the....??"

"Kamu tidak mau membelikanku makanan manis! Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka!! Pasti kamu sengaja ya biar aku mati?! KAMU ADALAH KIRA!!!"

"Ryuuzaki, kau hanya menghalalkan segala sesuatu... Aku bingung kenapa kau bisa jadi detektif top..."

**~: O W A R I :~**

* * *

Fic pendek tanpa pemikiran yang matang. Sepanjang fic ini, saya keabisan ide sampai lima kali... Terima kasih buat Claire Lawliet-san, memberi saya inspirasi. Endingnya jelek ya (sumpe, saya bener2 keabisan ide)


End file.
